delucagamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Koros
'''Koros '''is a continent on Yvosa. Comprising the northwesternmost peninsula of the Ty-Koros super continent, Koros is generally divided from Tyris by the watershed divide of the Ukai Mountains. Koros is bordered by the Frozen Sea to the north, the Iomanic Ocean to the south and west. Geography The southern regions are more mountainous, while moving north the terrain descends from the mountains, through hilly uplands, into broad, low northern plains, which are vast in the east. This extended lowland is known as the Great Koros Plain, and at its heart lies the North Lucem Plain. An arc of uplands also exists along the north-western seaboard, which begins in the western parts of the islands of Desaad and Melchior, and then continues along the mountainous, fjord-cut spine of Volga. Koros lies mainly in the temperate climate zones, being subjected to prevailing westerlies. The climate is milder in comparison to other areas of the same latitude around the globe due to the influence of the Ioman Stream. The Ioman Stream is nicknamed "Koros central heating", because it makes Koros' climate warmer and wetter than it would otherwise be. The Ioman Stream not only carries warm water to Koros' coast but also warms up the prevailing westerly winds that blow across the continent from the Iomanic Ocean. Politics Nations The Federation of Volgan States: Many years the area that is now the Volgan States was divided by as many clans of barbarians as there are men with axes. It was not until the five largest clans united to conquer the lesser ones that the region achieved any sense of peace. In the years since the clans have evolved into five separate kingdoms in the north collectively known as the Volgan States. Despite their barbarous past, the Volgan States are perhaps the most peaceful region in the world. The Volgan Kings are benevolent and honorable and the region is difficult for invaders navigate. The Holy Empire of Lucem: The Holy Lucem Empire is one of the most power nations in the entire known world. Lucem descended from the once great Janlyni Empire of old and maintains many of the Janlyni territories. Lucem is deeply connected to the Sun Fane, a religious order dedicated to the Sun God. It is believed that the Lucem Royal family have the blood of Rao running through their veins. The Symbol of Lucem is the Phoenix. The Kingdom of Desaad: Desaad is a hereditary monarchy based out of the capital city of Dun Anu, it ruled over the region in isolation since before the fall of Janlyn, protected by the Traversing Mists. Despite being called a kingdom, Desaad politics are dominated almost solely women, with Queen being the highest authority. The Principality of Milgrim: The Principality of Milgriim is an old nation and the greatest ally of the Lucem Empire. Milgrim is a country plagued by political intrigue and civil unrest. Not too long ago the King passed away leaving the throne contested by his sister, Queen Roux and his son Prince Hadrian. Economy As a continent, the economy of Europe is currently the largest on Earth and it is the richest region as measured by assets under management. As with other continents, Koros has a large variation of wealth among its countries. The richer states tend to be in the Western Mainland. Languages Koros languages mostly fall within three language groups: the Janlyni languages, derived from the language of the Janlyn Empire; the Dominion languages, whose ancestor language came from across the Iomanic; and the Volgan languages. Category:Continent Category:GURPS